Partial or Unconditional
by A Learning PEN
Summary: PEEP INSIDE... duo story with a Trio Masala (working on summary) re-posted* After Some Major Changes
1. Chapter 1

_HEY EVERY ONE_

_Major Change in chapter as I was thinking that Abhijeet sir Slapped By Acp sir In episode Nikhil sir Was slapped And Abhijeet sir Was Accused to save his Life over daya sir's Life _

* * *

_ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKE_

_AS AGAIN NO EDITING_

* * *

"SET AFTER : CID KA SANKAAT KAAL

I felt disappointment, Really Means Main Girafftar series se bhi jada disappoint when Acp sir Accused Abhijeet sir Not To save DAYA sir :(

* * *

After the case was over, Daya sir sent to Hospital All officer drove to the hospital, A person Standing in corridor Continuously looking at Closed-door where his Soul was Undertreatment. He clenched his eyes with a Painfull Call in his heart "DAYAAA"

"Please yr Ab bas kar kitna Shtayega" How much time he was Standing with the Closed eyes. He to doesn't Have Any Ideas

Otherside of the same Corridor Another person was sitting his eyes were busy in grazing his Younger sons wards close door's but His heart was occupied by a pang of guilt, Today he Again accused his Elder son turns his graze found him standing near to the wall,

he was In the same damp cloth, which was partially dried with the sound of the door opening, he came out of his trail.

The doctor came out from the ward, Both run towards him

An Impatient Voice utter"Daya Kai..kaisa hai Thik hai Koi tension "

Doctor smiled "Relax Abhijeet Daya Thik hai Lungs main pani fill ho gaya tha Abhi thik hai 2 ghate main hosh bhi aa jayega "

"thanks KARAN koi problem nhi hai na" Again he asked just for his assurance.

"Haan Bhai thik hai Weak Hoga thoda Head pe chot Gheri hai thodi"

Acp sir interupt as he guessed abhijeet's irregular sinus "Abhijeet"

Who Looked at him in tension "Ji"

"KARAn bol rha hai na Daya Thik hai Tho thik hai Relax"

He nodded merely Again occupied his previous Space, Team was busy with File work and New Case report. As DCP would create halla gulla if he found bureau with no officer.

Acp too sat on bench when he hear a Coughing sound. he found his elder son was mfling in low sound, He shooked his head went near to him

"Abhijeet" he found his sons graze towards him so continued "Tand Lag gayi hai tumko jao ghar jake change karke ayo"

Abhijeet really found it bad idea as he wanna with his brother "Nhi sir thik hai" But his bad luck mean time "Achuuu" sneezed Acp sir glared "yeh tum thik ho"

"Sir main chal jaunga ek baar bas daya se milu plz" Protested

Acp sir can't deny to this "plz" Nodded unwillingly.

After 2 hours

Team Including Forensics Present to meet his Daya sir. Slowly daya open his eyes "main tho ce..celebrity h..hogaya " clucked

Abhijeet smlied on his Chote's Joke ruffel his hair's "tu tho hai hi celebrity daya Usse bhi jada"

Daya smiled, Freddy Said In complaining way "Abhijeet sir hum bhi hai"

"Aree bhai tho lo milo apne daya sir se hum ne kab roka hai" He side himself with sentence, All met his Deary Sir Talk a Little.

All Went back Acp sir silently looked at his officers, He was amazed at how amazing actors his Officer They Wrap their emotions very well for his Daya sir who was not well.

Outside

Freddy was moving with lost thoughts. Nikhil noticed "Sir"

"Ha..han Nikhil"

"Kya soch rhe hai"

"Kuch nhi"

"Btaye na sir Koi baat pareshan kare tho share karna chaiye"

"Abhijeet sir ke baare main soch rha hoon main"

"Kya"

"Unko haar bhaar kyu galat samjhte hai sir, Pata kabhi-kabhi lagta hai unko farq hi nhi padta Abhijeet sir ke emotions phir " he took a deep breath "Phir Khud ki soch hi galat lagti hai"

"Shayad In teeno ka rishta Sabhi se alag hai aisa hum dekhte hai sunte waise nhi hai" Nikhil said

"hm shayad tum sahi nikhil par, Aaj ACP sir ko samjhna chaiye Dil dhukya hai unne ek dost ko Maut ke Muh main choodke aane ki baat kheke"

With the conversation they left for their respective home

Abhijeet takes care daya

After 2 days daya was released by Hospital, _(Abhijeet daya live separate)_

Abhijeet came bureau

"sir"

"haan freddy" with heavy voice

"Aapko zhukham hai"

"hm thoda sa tum ah.. kaam bolo" he said Slightly hold his neck in pinch

"Aap thik hai apko zukham jada hai sir aap jaye aram kare"

"Aree nhi yr, itna na socho zukham hai koi mar nhi rha hoon phir daya bhi nhi hai kaam jada hai Jaldi nipta ke ghar jana hai bhai kal bhi kaam ki wajah se ruk nhi paya tha uske pass aaj tho uss male nurse ko uthake ghar se bhar karega aur meri entry ban kar dega " *sniffs*

Freddy was really concern for him as he can sense that he was feeling troble in breathing, and heaviness in voice and red eyes which indicate that he was suffering from headache too was another matter of concern "Thik hai aap kaam khatam kare jaldi ghar aaye"

"hm"

While working on computer Abhijeet feel Burning in his eyes. He can easily get the symptoms scereatly pull the thermameter from drawer he went to washroom, where he check his own temperaure "Aree yr ab fever bhi aana tha zukham kaam tha "

Washed his face as, If any of his Team member know abt his Health issues, They definetily send him home but Daya's Absence was already making trobles know One more senior absence will blast work load Bomb On Juniors So on ACP sir.

AT NIGHT

All Start moving one by one to their home's. Abhijeet Too Working fastly as Younger pal Was really angry on him due his Disapprearance from home From last 2 days.

But, His Cold Making him troble as he was feeling Difficulties in breathing properly theough his nostils (pov) "Hey Bhagwaan Bhut headache hai ah"

Acp sir came out from his cabin Found His Elder Son Busy with File's. Whole Ship scene Run in front of his eyes, He want say so many thing ... he want to apolozy for his deed but He couldn't ... May he Dont Know How To express his emotions.

"Abhijeet kaam baad main karna ghar jao bhi Daya Wait kar rha hoga" Acp said in his usaual tone

Abhijeet didn't looked at him as he was really feeling weak due to continous headache and pain in throat so he nodded, in YES

Acp feel bit wierd but he thought May Be Abhijeet is Avoid him (pov) "Shayad ab abhijeet mujh se bina kaam Ke baat karna nhi kar na chata " He sign sadly moved to his car,

Here abhijeet Came out Call for cab, as He can't drive in this condition he was feeling that at any moment he can lose himself, suddenly "Salam sahab"

abhijeet looked at source of voice said in difficulty "RAJU tu"

Raju Said In concern "Haan Sahab apun cab chla ne laga, aap thik hai"

Abhijeet without asking him sat inside "Sun mujhe Hos...pital Le...ke C..hal A..gar main be..hosh Ho jaun tho Mujhe Eme..rgency Main admit krake tu chala jana " He was shivering, So his breathing was irregular. After watching his SAHAB"S condition raju panicked start his cab in Bullet speed.

OUTSIDE HOSPITAL

Raju Stopped the cab Looked at abhijeet Found him Fainted, "Sahab O Sahab" (pov) "Hey Bhagwaan Sahab tho behosh ho gaye" He looked here their call for strecher Admitted Abhijeet in emergency

OTHERSIDE

"Sir aap medicines lele time"

"Bol diya ek baar rako aur jao "

"Sir aap dose miss kar dete plz"

"Suno Mera dimagh mat khao jao yaha se get lose"

"Sir plz meri naukri plz" Nurse Pleaded

"Are yr Do do jaldi Do " He took Mediciens in range bang the empty glass of water in table "Ho gaya "

He nodded "Ab Dikhayi nhi dena Mujhe tum Samjhe"

"jii"

Daya said to the nurse Appointed by his Elder brother as He was Unable to be with him due to Extra work load in bureau. (pov) "Abhijeet itna Kya kaam Ki tum mujh se milene bhi nhi aaye aaj" He slept

ACP SIR'S HOME

He was sitting with close eyes in sofa, He was Strucked on his own words to his elder son without any reason. He Was Feeling really concern for his both son one who is flat on bed due to physical injury and one who is injured emotional but not ready to accept in front of any one

"Pata nhi kya hoga Jab Daya ko pata lagega ki main uske bhai ko aise ek baar phir " He shivered

"Pata nhi Abhijeet ki baat maan ke sahi kar rhe hai ki nhi "

_Flashback_

_"Sir apko daya sir ko btaa"_

_"Nhi freddy plz abhi woh weak hai aur gussa kiye bina sahab rhe nhi payenge bekar ki baat ki wajah se uski tabiyat bigad jayegi"_

_"Sir koi bekar ki nhi baat yrh" Purvi said_

_"Please Bhool jayo tum sab yr Aur daya ko tho jab tak na khabar lage tab tak acha hai plz" He found his team members are not ready to be agree for this he again said_

_""Please" All looked at the Man Who was well aware what tantics should be used when and where. All Nodded in yes half heartly_

_Flashback end_

OTHER SIDE

A Person opens his eyes slightly, Observes the surrounding a Voice snatches his attention "How are u Feeling"

A Girl With polite smile question him while Observing his heartbeat on instrument, He Nodded "Much better"

"Good Any troble in breathing pain any thing " She Accuired

"No, Just a Mild Headache " Abhijeet

"Hm, It will be for few hours Have ur meal Doctor will come soon for ur Update" She Left When He Called "Nurse"

"Yess"

"Am, Woh DISCHARGE" Said In Low Tone As He observes the Changing expression from polite to dipleased

"Doctor" With a Call she left the place without answering his question.

Abhijeet Shruggs his Shoulder "Ajeeb hai"

After few minutes "Abhijeet"

He listen the call Open his Eyes "Tum***"

* * *

_ basically this is a TS (two shot) next part will come soon, Sorry again for this Major Mistake _

_ALSO, SUGGEST 'TITLE' FOR THIS TS _

_NIKKI UR DEMAND WILL FULFILLED MAY BE ON WEDNESDAY _

_kaisa tha review section main batana plz, _

_socho kaun aaya hai, If possible Give Detailed review long review padne main acha lagta hai ;-) _

_thank u every one for like my previous OS tysm _

_r and r _

_Rhia Dubey _


	2. Chapter 2

_ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKE_

_AS AGAIN NO EDITING_

* * *

"SET AFTER : CID KA SANKAAT KAAL

HAPPY READING 

ENJOY :-)

* * *

He listen the call Opens his Eyes "Tum***"

"Haan Main, Woh kya hai na Yeh Hospital hai tho Doctor hi milega Criminal tho milega nhi"

"Criminal mil jaye tabhi bhala, Doctor se tho bhagwaan bachey " said dramatic way.

"Abhijeet"

"Karan discharge kari yr"

"Kasam se ek laga doon maan kar rha hai"

"Karan plz samjho sab pareshaan ho rhe honge tum plz yr"

"Main aata rahoonga dawa lene"

"Jada bako mat kitna Aa rhe ho tum mujhe pata hai"

"Tum discharge de rhe ho ya main"

"Kya haan Kya Bhaag jaoge Jao phir ruke kyu ho apne marzee se Behosh hoke aayo apni marzee se jao dr. Tho 2rupaiye ke bao par yeh degree kharid ke laate hai sari training tum cid wale hi karte ho hai na " Karan Burst

Abhijeet looked at his calm friend's this new avatar, asked "karan are u ok"

Again he was encounter by this some time roaring lion "Are u mad"

"Pata hai Kya condition thi jab tum aaye, Dr. mihir ne Emergency main mujhe bulaya jab ki poore hospital main yeh baat dhyaan rakhi jaati hai ki main chutti le rha hoon disturb na kare bina kisi emergency ke "

Karan was so dedicated to his profession. Nd favorite among all From seniors to Juniors, As he stood All-time Ready to help Type Element anybody Necessitate holiday people gave their case dockets to Karan and went on their holiday That's the sanity when he took Off nobody bothers him.

"Abhijeet Dr. Mihir ne bhi mujhe Tab call kiya Jab tum 2 ghate ke seductive dose se 5 ghante baad uthe ho, Abhijeet saanse atak rhi thi zukham main itna hard tablets kisne lene ko bole the haan"

"What"

"Jii Mr. Apko 2 baje hosh aa jana chaiye tha, Par aap 5 baje uth rhe hai aur discharge woh NURSE. laxmi se Bhala karo thappad marke wapas se sula nhi diya"

"Tha...thappad"

"Ji, Nurse. Laxmi Sabse Oldest Nurse hai senior most hum sabse bhi senior Hm.. hum sab CEO bulate hai"

Abhijeet laughed a bit, "Karan Pls Yr discharge dedo, Dekho Plz Daya ghar akele hai Kal Raat se nhi Poocha hoon Ghar"

"Abhijeet main call kar deta hoon Tum thik ho abhijeet abhijeet cough ki wajah se saans lene problem ho rhi hai phir fever bhi hai tum samjh kyu nhi rhe ho"

"Call nhi yr Dekhi main phir wapas Aa jaunga abhi plz" Said in pleading tone

Karan Glared At his stubborn friend "Deta hoon par"

"thank u"

After some time karan came with discharge papers "Yeh lo karo maan ki main hoon kaun"

Abhijeet looked at his friend "Yr jaruri hai plz samjh "

Karan Forward "yeh pump rakh lo aur yeh Capsule, Iss mein fit karke Inhale kar lena Raat main ya Jab Jada Problem ho tab plz 3 din baad Jarur aa jana Plz"

Abhijeet took the medicine signed Went out from the hospital. After requesting his doctor friend not to blab on his health issues to his deary family or daya, At first Karan Denied but No one can be won in front of his anger and stubbornness. He previously Calls the cab,

AT 6'o'clock

He entered Inside home with a slow step, check his Brothers room spotted him snoring smiled as anger was still visibly marked on his pal's face. He came out from room noticed

"Abhijeet sir"

"Are rakesh tum jag gaye"

"Jii aap kha the daya sir bahut gusse main the"

"Kuch kaam Main fass Gaya tha Tum btao bahut gussa kiya kya"

"Jii sir kuch jada hi par yeh sab comman hai itne baar jhel liya ab Bura nhi lagta"

"Thank you Rakesh and Sorry to mujhe pata kaise Baat ki hogi "

"it's Ok sir, Aap aaye nhi tho main ne daya sir ko chhod ke jana jaruri nhi smajha"

"Thank you again " Abhijeet said,

"abhi tum jao main jara Aata hoon"

He Reached his room After getting fresh came back to the hall starts reading the newspaper, however, he was feeling infirmity and heaviness in his head yet acting like he is Fit and fine waiting for his buddy's conscious.

At 7 o'clock

"Rakesh breakfast leke main jaat hoon"

"Ji sir aap hi jaye, Kal medicines ki wajah se unko neend aa gayi thi nhi tho aap se ladke ki sote daya sir" Said with smiled

"Yeh tho main bhi jata hoon" Abhijeet took plat from his hand moved in the den of a furious lion. He placed the plate on the table perceive slight action in His body ruffle his hair with a soft call "Daya".

Who opens his eyes instantly "Abhi"

"Aree aram se" Abhijeet said,

Daya changed his gesture "Kaun hai aap"

Abhijeet wides his eyes "ain main"

"Jii ap"

abhijeet shooked his head 'suru nautanki' said in tone "Main ek mote se insaan ka Bada bhai hoon"

Daya wide his eyes "Main mota nhi hoon samjhe"

"Main ne tho aap ko kha hi nhi"

"Main samjh gaya"

"bade gayaani hai aap"

"Chup raho tum Ek tho 2 din se ghar main fek rakha hai aur khud mahapurush adrishya hai"

Abhijeet launghed on his pal's SHIKAYAT "sorry meri jaan" he hug him "Boss Late ho gaya yaar"

Daya Observes heavy voice of his buddy and breathing speed too asked in concern "Abhi tum thik ho aise awaz bhari kyu hai"

"Are zhukha ho gaya hai bas tho kuch nhi"

"zukham kaise hua haan"

"aree chhod na investigation Abhi mujhe phir 10 baje bureau nikalna hai"

"Boss Tum thik hona" Daya said Looking at him as He was looking dull.

Abhijeet Moves away from him "Thik hoon yr Bas, Kaam Jada Pad rha hai aur kuch nhi"

"Main chalu bureau ab Thik hoon main"

"Tange Thod deni hai main ne sahab ki aur bureau aane ki khoshish bhi ki"

"Thik hai tange tudhwa leni hai main ne sahab se lekin bureau aana hai" Daya removed his Blanket, moved inside washroom

Abhijeet sign heavly "Boss tho sirf yeh MOTA bolne ke liye bolta hai mujhe kabhi suni hai isne"

Daya (murmure) "Shakl deke lag rha hospital main raat bita ke aaya hai aur bane Sahab hero Acp sahab se main ne na Ki shikayat tho main nhi huhuu"

OUTSIDE

Abhijeet Informed rakesh that "daya sir ghode pe chad gaye hai ab aaj tho nhi utarne wale rakesh tum jao zarurat lagi tho bula lunga" Rakesh nodded left for hospital, Here abhijeet to gets ready for bureau when his phone rings.

"Haan Raja"

"Haan.. thik hai aata hoon"

"Thik hai"

Daya Came out "chalo boss"

"Daya mujhe By pass thak chhode main chala jaunga waha informer ka call tha"

"Sab thik hai"

"Haan yr"

Both moved to quill, journey starts daya dropped abhjeet at BY pass, he went to burreau

IN BUREAU

Daya entered, "Good morning" All turns their neck found his Deary sir Smiling in front of them

"Good Morning sir"

"Ab aap kaise hai"

"Chot kasii hai sir"

"kaisa feel kar rhe hai "

"Dard tho nhi hai"

"Abhijeet sir kha hai sir"

Daya was Silently smilling seeing his team love and care for him "Areee shant yr ek sath bachoo ke jaise blrhe ho"

"Main thik hoon"

"Chot bhii thik hai, dard bhi nhi hai apke abhijeet sir khabri se khabar le rhe hai"

"aur kuch"

All nodded in NO, Daya smiled on childish act "Kaam karo main sir se milke aata hoon"

IN ACP SIR CABIN

Daya knocked "May I come in sir"

Acp sir cut his as he was busy with call "Aree daya tum, kaise ho aur aaj off diya tha na tumko"

"Kya sir aisi choti moti chote lag jaye tho kya hafta bhar ghar baith jaye, kaam bhi jaruri hai Aape abhijeet pe team pe burden kitna ho gaya"

""Woh sab thik hai phir bhi"

"Abhijeet kha hai" acp sir asked

"Woh khabri se milne gaya hai" Daya informed "Mujhe Apse uski shikyat karni iss mamle main meri bhi nhi sunta hai"

"Kya hua" Acp sir asked,

"Sir apne halat dekhi hai uski Zhukham Ho gaya hai Kitna Dull ho gaya na jane kya kar rha hai Raat ko ghar itna late aata hai, pata nhi kya chal rh hai hai "

Acp sir throws his head down he could readily speculate why his elder son delayed at the home just to clam his emotions to kill the question and grief from his eyes he favors to sit alone.

Daya observes his mentors silence the mental understanding works"Sir kuch hua hai bureau main"

Acp sir looked at him instantly, His reaction confrims him that, Something terrible happened with his brother when he was absent "Sir" A silent call to alarm his father that he is waiting for truth.

Who silently stands from his chair "Daya woh"

"Sir kya hua mujh...mujhe tension ho"

Acp sir did not ready for this confronts he doesn't desire to put daya in dark from the incident yet, Revelation like this. 'Arghhhh'

He Gasps a Long breath "haan Daya, Hua hai jab tum behosh the..." He explained the Incident of the ship, A tear slipped from both eyes. Acp sir looked at his younger son to show some of his anger on him Because his elder son eternally prefers mute mode.

Daya clears his eyes, Inhale a deep breath opens his mouth to say something than shuts it "Am..s...hm" few random words escaped from his throat "Thank u sir" He opened the door to go.

Acp sir was appalled at his place, this was not exactly he was foreseeing"Daya kuch bolna nhi hai"

Daya turn towards him "Nhi sir, mere Abhi ne Hum dono ke biche koi bhesh na ho iss liye apna gham aisa chupaya ki mujhe uske nisaan bhi nhi dikhe, main uski mehnat zaya nhi karunga"

"Ek guzarish karu aapse sir"

"Bolo"

"uska dil itna bhi mat dukhaye ki woh apke aas-pass hoke bhi apke kareeb na rhe jaye" Left spot instantly.

He run Outside from bureau, When he hear "Sahab"

He turn with the call, "Tum"

"Sahab Main RAJU"

"Abhijeet ka Khabri"

"Han..han Sahab, woh poochna tha Abhijeet sahab ab thik hai ghar aa gaye hospital se"

"Abhijeet hospital" daya looked at him confusion that check,

"pi ke aaya hai"

"Nhi.. nhi sahab Kal Raat main Apun Abhijeet sahab ko yehi bureau ke bhar mila woh mere cab main baithe aur behosh ho gaye main hospital leke gaya unko"

Daya wide his eyes, Now he understands reason behind those heavy breaths Dull face. "Kaun se Hospital chhoda"

Raju confused "woh City hospital"

"Thik hai abhijeet sahab tumhare, " Raju left place, instantly. Daya too leave for hospital

IN HOSPITAL

Daya entered, inside "hello karan"

"Are daya thik ho"

"Han thik hoon main yaha receiption main hoon"

"aa jao main free hoon"

"hm"

IN KARAN CABIN

Daya entered with straight face, Karan welcomed him "ayo baitho kya yr uthte hi Bhagna Suru aram Karte na kuch din"

"Yeh pravachan Apne Uss Dost ko nhi diye jaate tum se" Daya said... Karan confused "kya ... vachan kya hua hai"

"Abhijeet yaha hi admit tha na"

Karan gulp his saliva, After sensing anger level of his soft friend "D..Daya woh"

"Tha na"

Karan prefer to answer shortly "Haan"

"Mujhe Nhi btaa sakte the Bos Raat yaha Behosh Hoke aaya, Puri raat uska treatment chala Aur shubha ko aise Ghar pooch gaya kaise kuch hua nhi boss tho hai hi Laparwah par tum "

Karan was Feeling irritation, "Kya hai Haan Kya hai tum dono ka Bhi Woh yaha aake discharge ... discharge Bolke Jata hai tumhare vasta deke Chutti li aur tum aaye mujhe hi suna rhe Minate Ki main tumhare bhai se Ruk jaye main inform kar deta hoon Par nhi " he hit daya A little in frustation "Apne bhai ko jante nhi ho kya, Bahut sidha hai jho sabki sunta hai " showing his both hand to daya "Kisi ki suni hai"

Daya was observing his dr. friend Anger level, so leaving his anger behind starts clam down Karan "Karan relax karan"

Karan to relosed his outbust sat on his sit tiredly, "Daya I am Sorry" he looked at him "Yr main dar gaya tha Jis Hissab se Dr. Mihir ne uski condition btayi thi "

Daya feel a Shiver in his voice "Kya hua tha"

Karan Switch his Dr. Mode "Bolne Ko tho kuch nhi daya Par abhijeet ki history ke hissab se abhijeet ke liye dangerous tha"

"Karan plz"

"Abhijeet ko zukham aur fever tha cold main High power medicines ki wajah se cough blockage hui thi chest main Par daya Abhijeet kitne baar aise oxygen nhi wali jagah phash chuka hai"

Daya shivered as Karan was not giving him full detail "Aur kuch bhi hai na karan"

Karan feels no need to hide "Fever high tha daya mujhe dar lag rha tha Malaria na ho yr reports abhi aayi hai 1 ghanta phele kitna dar rha tha main subha ek Malaria case ek insaan ko.." He stopped in mid.

Daya understand, "Relax reports"

"Normal hai Nhi hai malaria thank god main"

"Dar ne wali koi baat"

"Nhi, bass wahi regular cold treatment aur medicines alleast ek din aram karle yr is tarah se jab fever cold hota hai tho body pain bahut hota hai 3 to 4 days par yr pata nhi kaun sa Alloy hai yeh tumhara bhai"

Daya laughed, "Thankx karan abhi chalta hoon kaam hai "

"Abhijeet ki class lena yr"

"Jarur wahi kaam hai Bro!"

"Phir thik hai" Karan Smiled, "Are daya"

"haan"

"Koi tension hai kya yr Abhijeet ka brain bahut restless tha Main tho tha nhi dr. mihir bol rhe the"

Daya was aware reson behind his Buddy's Restles mind "Main dekhta hoon"

"hm"

Daya Moved called to his extra smart Buddy "Hello"

"Haan Daya Bas bureau pooch hi gaya tum btao kha ho"

"Bureau aa rha hoon jab tak main na Aayu kahi nhi jana abhijeet baat karni hai"

"Thik hai par hua kha"

"Bye"

Abhijeet looked at his cell "Ajeeb hai yeh bhi"

IN BUREAU

Elder pal Was waiting for his Younger Pal, So thinking abt what happened to his daya suddenly his mind notifys him something 'oh, nooo' He rushed to freddy's desk

"Freddy"

"Jii sir"

"Tum ne Daya ko kuch bayata I mean woh ship" Asked him

"nhi sir apne mana kiya tha tho"

"Kisi aur ne kuch idea hai"

"Nhi sir koi kaise btayega Daya sir aaye phir cabin main chale gaye uske baad se dophere hone ko hai woh wapas hi nhi aaye"

Abhijeet looked at cabin "sir" He thanks to freddy. moved to Cabin before opening door he licked his lips opens the door "May I come in sir"

Acp sir looked at his right hand "Aayo"

Abhijeet entered "woh"

Acp sir observed his right hand command nervous gesture "baitho" abhijeet to the sit

"bolo"

"Woh sir, apne.." he start searching words "apne... apne, apne"

Acp sir was irritated "apne apne kya main ne abhijeet"

"apne" he again repeated

"Again apne uf abhijeet saalo ho gaye kaam karte karte tum mujh se kabhi comfortable huye hi nhi bureau main naya se naya banda tum se tum usse comfortable hai koi hesitation nhi phir main kyu"

Abhijeet stared at him with blank expression, but he prefer not to answer his question rather complete his incomplete question "Apne Daya ko Kuch btaya kya woh mans Ship woh"

Acp sir looked at him, that he too leaves his question answered the query made by his elder son "Haan Btaya Kuch nhi sab" Said with Straight eyes

Abhijeet slammed his eyes in fear and guilt too, He doesn't want to become the reason for arguments between Acp sir and Daya, He knows how special daya is for him. He also understands daya's Stubborn gesticulation, his emotions, His mischievous tactics, Somewhence recalls his mentor to his son 'NAKUL'. Due to his Firm hold on his Sentiment, he would never admit this.

"Abhijeet" a call jerked him off from his trail.

* * *

_ basically this is a TS (two shot) next part will come soon, Sorry again for this Major Mistake Next chapter will be last as bahut lamba ho gaya tha :-)_

_ALSO, SUGGEST 'TITLE' FOR THIS TS _

_ Phir Se ;-) socho kaun aaya hai, If possible Give Detailed review long review padne main acha lagta hai ;-) _

_thank u every one for ur love THAK U SO MUCH :-) _

_r and r _

_Rhia Dubey _


	3. Chapter 3

_ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKE_

_AS AGAIN NO EDITING_

* * *

"SET AFTER : CID KA SANKAAT KAAL

HAPPY READING 

ENJOY :-)

* * *

"Abhijeet"

Abhijeet rushed outside with the call in horrified Look, "Daya"

He observes, Danger in his Pal's eyes Daya stepped forward towards Abhijeet took step back "Stay away, flu lag jayega" He said To daya. who gave a "Acha look"

Left place instantly, Abhijeet sign sadly "Kaam Karo sab"

Acp sir shooked His Head, went inside To his cabin

Abhijeet rushed back to his pal

**Outside bureau**

Daya kicked the poor pebble "Idiot" (imitating) "Stay away flu lag jayega"

"Daya Sun" Abhijeet came huffing

"Ayo ayo sahab, nhi dur raho "

Abhijeet sensed his Buddies anger at 11 in scale of 1 to 10, "yr"

"Stup up" Daya said, Abhijeet shuts his Mouth.

"Samjh ke kya rakha hai Tum yeh kalakari dikhate ho mujhe bhanak nhi lagti"

"Kalakari" Confused

"Abhijeet har baar yeh jaruri nhi na ki tum sabse sab chupyo woh bhi aisi baat jho samne aani hai"

"Daya tu injured tha bas iss liye nhi btaya sach baki tujh se koi kuch kha chupa sakta hai" Abhijeet said still maintains a Distance.

Daya in mind "Abhi sach yeh sach bol ne ke bjaye mujhe butter laga rha hai aaj nhi boss"

Daya was really irritated with his action, He feels very bad, that he is treating him like this, whenever he is sick, Abhijeet never thinks that he will get sick or any thing. daya coming forward"Stop it Abhijeet"

"Jab main bimaar hota hoon tum tho mere sar pe hi khade rhete ho"

"Daya Kya yr chhod" Abhijeet Frees Himself (shouted) "Dimagh naam ki cheez hai, Flu lag jaye lekin nhi suni tho hai hi nhi abhi-abhi bistar se uthke aaye hai sahab phir bistar pakadne ka irada hai kya had hai " He was Shouted on Top of his voice.

Flu was not a very big matter, but he was terrified because of those Scenes when he adheres Daya in the submarine in the state of unconsciousness, which Shakes him to his core. All of that Acp sir's Words was making him tired.

Daya looked at him Confused, Leaves abhijeet. "Boss"

Abhijeet Starting taking Deep and irregular breath, Due to shouting... Daya Called "Boss Abhijeet"

All the officer including Acp sir who had come out with the loud shouting of Abhijeet, run towards him after seeing his condition.

"Sir"

"Abhijeet"

Daya was in panic "Abh..abhijeet"

Abhijeet was huffing, pours an inhaler out of his pocket. Ussed it, Two - three Time Sat on Ground on his knees as he was really feeling weak, Daya supports him "Boss". Abhijeet Silently opens his eyes found his Buddy in Panic condition pat his cheeks "Thik hoon yr" Coughed

"Tum pagal ho boss koi Aise Hospitals Se bhag ke Aata hai kya"

Abhijeet looked at him Nodded in yes "main"

"Bahut bahut naraz hoon main boss"

Abhijeet moved his Head in "Sorry yr Tabiyat thik hai Mana Nhi paunga"

Daya looked at his Buddy "Chalo apne Apko bimar tho mana Tum ne "

"Khush tho bahut hoge aaj tum" Abhijeet said

"aree kyu" Daya was confused

"Bimaar maan liya main apne apko"

"Boss tum"

Daya supported him, They came back to bureau Abhijeet Sat on chair,

Team Feels their patience level zero "Sir"

Duo looked at them, Rajat "Abhijeet sir Aap thik hai "

Before Abhijeet answers daya said "Nhi thik hai Tumhare Abhijeet sir Rajat"

"Daya" Abhijeet Pulls his hand

Daya said "Chup"

"Kal Raat ko bhai sahab Behosh hoke Apne khabri ki Cab main Hospital pooche Phir waha se Subha Dr. se ladke Discharge leke mere Pass aa gaye " Daya's Voice turn teary.

Abhijeet looked at tensed faces, Freddy came forward "Main poocha tha sir apki tabiyat apne bolo kuch nhi zhukham hai"

"Freddy"

"Nhi sir kuch nhi tho aap behosh hoke hospital kaise pooche, Aur apne hum main se kisi ko kyu nhi btaya " Freddy Has Only power to confronts, Like this

All gave a agree look to freddy, Abhijeet sensed Burning graze of His Juniors on him Prefer not to explain but to apology "Sorry"

All Turns their graze away, Rajat said "Hum apke kuch kha lagte hai sir, jho aap hume apna Problem Btaye"

"Sahi bol rhe hai Aap rajat sir, Sir ke liye hum tho sirf junior hai " Purvi Said

"Mujhe nhi pata tha sir aapke liye humare koi mayene nhi" Freddy sir

"Shayd Sab sahi hai sir" Nikhil said

Abhijeet Downs his Head "Aisa nhi yr"

"Bahut kaam hai sir, Hum Kaam Karte ha Chalo sab" Rajat said All went to their seats, Leaving Abhijeet In Guilt for hurting his Team Emotions. Acp sir was Silent till now came forward

"Daya" A Silent Call my his Mentor Hurt duo

"Sir"

"I am Sorry, Main shayad Apni limit se jada Bol gaya"

Abhijeet Looked at daya who was not looking in mood to Accept his Mentors Apology, So he came forward "Sir plz koi bhi tension main yehi karta"

"Tum se Tho Maafi Magne Ka bhi haq cheen liya tumne ab tak akele rote the Abb Hospital jake aa jate ho pata nhi chalta, Umeed hai Daya Tum meri baat Sunne Main aur Apni khene Main Interested ho" Acp said and Went from their

"Sir" Daya call him

Acp sir Turn, "Haan"

"Apse naraz hoon ki nhi khena Muskhil hai Par Ek Cheez mangoo Denge"

"Bolo"

"Wada Dijiye Ek Dubara Kabhi Abhijeet ne daya ko kuch kar diya bole Aap tabhi Abhijeet ko poochenge nhi Chahe Koi Apko Saboot hi kyu na De, ABHIJEET JAAN DENA JANTA HAI SIR Lena Nhi usko tho gham, Dukh dard Btana Nhi aata hai apna "

All the team members Eyes Turn Teary, Abhijeet down his Head. As He was Living those bitter words Of Acp sir again.

Acp sir Nodded In yes "Wada Daya Kabhi nhi karunga aisa"

"Bas Sir App bade hai Mere pass apse Naraz hone ka Haq hai par maaf karne wala main koi nhi"

"Tho phir chote Naraz hone pe bade kya kare"

"Manaye unko sir" Daya said

"Mujhe Nhi aata daya Main bas"

Daya came forward to him hold his hand "Aap ke Baar Abhijeet Ko Ek pita ka Pyaar Jata de sir khul ke main janta hoon Aap Hum sab main sabse jada usko hi pyaar karte hai main tho apne aap maan Jaunga"

Acp sir looked at him in tear, Daya Continues "Uske Dil apki baate ghar kar gayi hai Woh zakham aap hi bhar sakte hai"

Acp sir Nodded, As Daya And Acp sir talking In low tone Near acp sir cabin, Abhijeet was siting in daya Desk, So he was not able to Listen.

Acp sir came near to daya desk, Abhijeet tries To stand up "Sir"

"baithe raho abhi bhar behosh hote-hote bache ho"

Abhijeet downs his head, Acp sir took another chair sat in front of him, Abhijeet looked at him with down graze

"Abhijeet"

"Ji sir"

Acp sir feel loss of words to express his sorry, to his Elder son so he just Hug his Elder son without any Word. Abhijeet to buried his head in that Love filled hug, After some time Acp sir sensed wetness in his Shoulder "Abhijeet" Separated

Who clean his face, "Sorry sir"

Acp sir pricked a Kiss On his Head " Sorry Abhijeet and I love u Beta"

7 words of acp sir Was just like 7 wonders Of the world... Again tear made his way, Acp sir Cleaned his eyes "abhijeet tum aise Roya Na Karo"

"Bahut bura Bol diya Par yakin maano Main Aise Abhijeet main kaise explain karu"

"Kuch mat explain kare sir main samjhta hoon"

Acp sir looked at his Elder sir "Main Har baar Bolta Hoon Abhijeet aaj phir bolta hoon itni Samjhdari Thik nhi Beta"

"Pita hai aap sir Apki baate" Whispered "Dukh deti hai par Pyaar Bhi aap se hi milta hai" Abhijeet said

Acp sir Wiped his tears "Ab ro nhi chalo ghar jao aram karo Tabiyat thik nhi dono ki" He calls daya "Idhar aayo tum bhi" Daya came forward,

"Dono jao aur araam Karo Main KARAN ko bolta hai hoon dekh lega"

Duo Tried "Si..."

"Its an Order" Acp sir looked at Gumppy face of their sons "Aur kuch"

"No sir"

"Jao ab"

Duo moved but abhijeet stopped, Acp sir asked "Kya"

"Sir woh... Team Bahut naraz hai "

"Tho"

"Jara Mana loon Araam nhi kiya jayega"

Acp sir looked at his elder face, Daya smiled teasingly "Boss Team ka Gussa aaj barsega"

"CHup kar tu"

"Sir"

"Jao mana lo" Acp sir said

"thank u sir" Abhijeet sir towards... Team

As he enters inside hall All looked at him but ignored. Abhijeet (pov) "Baap re yeh sab Daya se bhi jada gussa hai" He looked (pov) "Freddy Se suru karu jaldi maan jayega"

"Freddy" Abhijeet went near to him, Who looked at him than Back to his work with "Excuse me sir kaam hai"

"hain" he follows his soft heart friend "Yr please tum bhi aise naraz hoge tho kaise chalega please yr"

"Humphh Rajat sir main Sabke liye Coffee leke aata hoon" He went Leaving a Opened Mouth Abhijeet Behind.

He again looked at his team "Purvi, Divya, Please tum dono tho suno"

"Hum Freddy sir ki help kar ke aate hai" Both girls went from their.

Daya And Acp sir enjoying, "Waise daya"

"Ji sir"

"Jada nhi ho rha hai"

"Main kya karu sir aab mera plan bhi nhi jho roku Team hi naraz hai"

"Silent treatment se saza de rhi hai" Acp sir Concluded

"Jii sir"

"Mujhe nhi pata team aise naraz hoti hai"

"Abhi bahut baki hai sir, "

They concentrated on going Drama Inside Cid Bureau hall

"Rajat tum tho samjhdar ho tum tho"

"Wahi tho sir Samjhdar hoon apne Bewakoof samjh liye"

"Aree Nhi yr"

"Excuse me sir"

He too went, outside... Slight All members went out from bbureau. Abhijeet came back near his father and brother for some help but his all hopes burns

"Sorry boss yeh tumhara aur team ka matter hai Samjho "

"haan abhijeet tum ne hurt kiya hai tum samjho"

Abhijeet opens his mouth than shut Make a Baby cry face.

IN CAFETARIA

"Bas karo abb" Freddy said

"Aree sir aaye tho dekho aaye nhi humein mane"

"Hurt hogaye kya"

"Aise aayeh Hum log"

"Sh aa rhe hai"

Abhijeet came and stands in cafeteria looked at his team "Guys sorry, Please yr aage se nhi hoga"

"Yeh Torcher hai Yr tum log mujhe Silent Torcher nhi kar sakte, " He felts no Mercy for himself, he folds his hand Bowed his head "MERE BHAIYO AUR MERI BEHENO PLEASE MUJHE MAAF KAR DO PLEASE"

Purvi stands up From her sit came forward "Aap wapas se aise nhi karenge"

Abhijeet holds his ear"Kabhi nhi"

Freddy came "Yaad rhakhenge na apni baat"

"Haan Baba pls maaf kardo"

Team said In chorus "MAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFF KIYAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"THANK U"

Daya And Acp sir laughed loudly. Abhijeet looked at them ufff

Acp sir came forward "Chalo bhai Back to work"

Duo said "jii sir" they walked

"SIRRRRRRRR" team shouted.

Duo looked at his team them each other "aap jaye hum ghar jate hai"

"Better" Acp patted both "Jao aram karo hum sambhal lenge"

Duo nodded their head, Team went back to his work

All laughed at their Childish behavior and smiled on the game of destiny. How a Day begins with catastrophe, guilt and hurt Ends up with winsome memories and New description of every relation.

* * *

_Ok guys here is the end of this short story :-) Kaisa laga btana. _

_Du you like the team part tell me ok :-) _

_Thank u for supporting me I am Highly obliged by ur love thank Youuuuuu Sooooo muchhhhhh Guys :-)_

_A/N: I Will Update Gather Together But, LAFZO KA YEH RISHTA Nhi will complete first _

_r and r_

_Rhia Dubey _


End file.
